1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fittings for connecting pipes or tubing together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ramp-lock quick-connect fitting device for coupling a pipe, such as a quartz pipe of a quartz tank, to another pipe or tube such as used to convey a liquid into or out of the quartz tank during semiconductor device fabrication processes.
2. The Relevant Technology
During fabrication of semiconductor devices from silicon wafers, various processes are carried out prior to cutting the wafer into individual chips for packaging. At certain stages during fabrication of some semiconductor devices, wet fabrication processes are used such as wet etches. The chemicals used during these wet processes such as acids or alkalies reside in quartz tanks that are resistant to corrosion and high heat. Quartz tanks are also used as part of a system for cleaning silicon wafers, or in a chemical distribution system of a semiconductor production line.
A quartz tank generally includes a quartz outlet/inlet pipe that is in communication with a synthetic resin tube used to convey chemicals into or out of the quartz tank. Quartz pipes are utilized for distributing chemicals since such pipes have high chemical resistance properties, pressure tightness, heat resistance, and the like. Various fittings or pipe joints have been used to connect quartz pipes with synthetic resin tubes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,159 to Hirakawa et al. discloses a quartz pipe joint including a joint body having a pipe receiving portion into which a quartz pipe is to be inserted, a ring-like sealing member held at the pipe receiving portion of the joint body, and a deformable lock ring. A nut to be externally fitted onto the quartz pipe and connected to the joint body is also provided, along with a pressing piece disposed in the nut.
A problem with conventional quartz pipe fittings is that they are difficult to manipulate during routine maintenance procedures, both during assembly and disassembly of the fittings. Conventional quartz pipe fittings are particularly difficult to assemble and disassemble in cramped areas, such as areas underneath quartz tanks where the quartz pipe fittings are located and which are difficult for maintenance personnel to access. These areas typically have a hot acid environment, adding to the difficulties which maintenance personnel have in performing maintenance procedures with conventional fittings in place. The threads on conventional fittings are typically very fine, making it difficult to make connections between the quartz pipe of the tank and other tubing. In addition, conventional quartz pipe fittings often leak and come apart, adding to the time needed to perform repair and maintenance procedures.
While there are several quick-connect type fittings available, such as quick-connect pneumatic fittings and several types of water fittings, none of these are adapted for application to a quartz tank and none can be placed between existing fittings in a piping system without modification of such fittings in some way.
Accordingly, improved fitting devices are needed which allow for easy maintenance of quartz pipe joint areas underneath quartz tanks and in other piping systems.